You Belong With Me
by Lexicat
Summary: Songfic. Atem and Vivian can't seem to make peace. Tea just wants him to open his eyes and see that he belongs with her. Life would be easier that way. AtemxTea Song by Taylor Swift


**A/N: Just another random songfic that I decided to do. I have wanted to do this song for some time now like 'White Liar' so right now I'm going to do 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.**

**You know, I find it weird that every time I read a songfic, I listen to the song while reading. It's weird. This is written in Normal POV.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-GI-Oh! Don't we all wish we did? I Do Not Own 'You Belong With Me' either. That belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**Also, please don't get mad at me when I do the football scene! I have absolutely no idea how to play it, but the weird thing is, my brother is on the high school football team. So I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee that it will be good.**

**

* * *

**

_**You Belong With Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

'_Man, I hate biology. Homework sucks.' _Tea thought as she skimmed the pages of her biology textbook. They had a _huge _test coming up and she just couldn't fail. It would be against her nature. She has yet to actually fail a test, and she was not about to fail biology. Although, biology was a tough subject.

Out of habit, Tea looked up from her book and gazed over the brim of her glasses through her window. What she saw didn't surprise her.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend _

_She's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Atem and his girlfriend, Vivian, were fighting. Once again. This time, Atem had said something that had completely pissed her off. Tea had no idea how Vivian could not like Atem's sense of humor. Yea, sure, his humor was kinda weird, but at least it wasn't nearly as bad as Vivian's, if you could call it that. Vivian amused herself by hurting others. But gee, she wondered why; Vivian's a cheerleader. A snobby, selfish, bitchy girl who didn't care for anyone's feelings, even Atem's at times.

Tea saw Atem press angrily on the 'off' button on his phone and throw it on his bed. He ran a hand through his tri-colored hair and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up and saw Tea, laying on her bed and looking sadly at him. She bent down and picked up a white notepad and a black marker. Aem saw this and did the same.

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story _

_Like I do_

'_You ok?' _she wrote on hers and turned it around so that he could see. They had been doing this ever since they became friends a couple years ago instead of talking on the phone. It was just a fun way to communicate. The song 'Temporary Home' by Carrie Underwood came on just then.

'_Tired of drama' _he wrote back, a little smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

'_Sorry :(__' _she wrote back and showed him, a frown on her face. Atem shrugged and set his notepad down. Tea turned back to her notepad and decided to tell him something that had grown inside of her heart.

Atem got off of his bed and came to his window and pulled his curtains shut. Just then, Tea looked up, about to show him her message, but she saw that his curtains were closed. Her face fell and she slowly held up the notepad that read _'I love you'_.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

She set it down and decided to do what cheered her up the most; dancing! Tea got up from her bed and went over to her dresser where her iPod sat and changed the song to 'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas. She then just let the music guide her and she danced.

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

While she was dancing, she didn't notice that Atem had peeked around his curtains and was watching her dance. He laughed as she bounced around her room wearing random clothes from her closet, but he had a fond smile on his face. She also missed the longing look in his eyes, and then he shut his curtain.

After a while, Tea got tired and fell on her bed and fell asleep.

_Walk in the streets with you _

_In your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it_

_Ought to be_

_Laughing on a park thinkin' to myself,_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

The next morning before school, Tea had gotten dressed in light blue jeans and a grey baggy T-shirt with converse to complete the outfit. She had her breakfast and walked outside to wait for the bus with her schoolbag in hand. She came down the steps of her house and walked over to the park bench to sit down. As she sat down, she unzipped her bag and pulled out a book. The book she pulled out was _Eclipse, _the third book of the Twilight Saga. She had just started it a few days ago, and she was already halfway through. Then out of the blue, she remembered that the big football game was tonight.

Just as she was about to turn a page, she heard footsteps coming toward her. She looked up from her book to find Atem graciously walking her in his worn out blue jeans that had lightened in color over some time. To accompany his jeans was a tight black shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly. She felt a blush color her cheeks as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Tea." He said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"Hey Atem." She replied, smiling brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, a little tired from football practice yesterday, but I'm fine. How 'bout you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, and then went back to her book, a pink tint on her cheeks.

She heard him chuckle and looked up at him with confused eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"_Another _Twilight book? Which one is that? The 7th book so far?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Hey! These are really good books and this is only the 3rd out of 4 books, mister! What do boys learn in school?" she teased right back. Atem just chuckled. Then he told her the story of when he, his little brother Yugi, and his friend Tristan had played a prank on their other friend Joey when they had all spent the night at Joey's house. Joey had been the first one asleep and they had all agreed that the first one asleep had pranks pulled on them. First they had gotten a bottle of honey and squirt it all over Joey. Then, when Joey got up in the middle of the night to use the restroom, he was so tired that he didn't realize that the honey was covering him and when he opened the door to the bathroom, a bucket full of feathers came down and covered him. Then, when the guys heard him scream out of shock, they quickly grabbed the camera they had and bolted toward the bathroom and had taken a picture.

Tea was already laughing from the story, but when he showed her the picture of Joey, she laughed even harder. Joey looked like an overgrown chicken!

_And you've got a smile_

_That can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Hearing Tea laugh made Atem smile and he laughed a little himself. When Tea saw his smile, she blushed. She thought that Atem's smile was beautiful and that it could probably light the whole town, but since Vivian insists on bringing him down all the time, she hadn't seen it in a while.

As Tea was calming down, Atem reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face behind her ear. She blushed again for what seemed that 10th time and shyly looked down. Just then, a red convertible Mustang pulled up in front of the bench with none other than Vivian as the owner. She pulled off her nig pink sunglasses and glared at Tea. Atem looked over at Tea and smiled apologetically, and also it looked like a sad smile as well. He got up from the bench and walked over to the car and got it.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and _

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

When Atem got inside the car, Vivian immediately crushed her lips onto his. Tea rolled her eyes at this. Then when Vivian hugged him, she looked over Atem's shoulder and glared at Tea. When Vivian decided she didn't want to hug anymore, she shoved Atem off her, causing him to cough when his back came into harsh contact with the seat. Vivian put one hand on the wheel and took the chance to glare at Tea one last time before driving off to school.

_If you could see that I'm the one _

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

The score was tied and there were seven seconds left on the clock. The crowd was cheering loudly and the cheerleaders were doing cheers (*Sarcasm* Big surprise) and flips. Tea was on the bleachers with the band and was being pushed around as they cheered.

The football players were lined up and were ready for the play to be called. When it was, Atem snapped the ball back to Joey. Atem darted left, running towards the touchdown zone and dodging the other players without breaking a sweat.

_Standing by or waiting at_

_Your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

At the second snap, Atem bolted in the direction of the touchdown zone. He looked back just in time to see the ball flying his way. He readied himself for it and when he caught it, he turned around and ran in for the touchdown. The crowd went wild as he scored and the Domino football team ran over to Atem and lifted him up on their shoulders and started cheering for him. The cheerleaders were doing some more cheers while Vivian did some back flips.

Tea was so happy to see Atem laughing and smiling brightly, but that all went away when she saw Vivian flirting with another football player named Duke Devlin. Atem jogged over to her to find out what she was doing and they ended up shouting at each other while Duke wore a smug smirk. Atem then just gave up with trying to deal with her and walked off the field. As he was walking off, Tea was shaking her head. She couldn't believe Vivian would sink that low.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know you're favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong _

_I think I know it's with me_

Tea was studying again in her room on her bed and looked up just in time to see Atem hold up his notepad that said, _'You going tonight?'_. He was referring to the dance tonight at the school. She picked up hers and quickly wrote, _'No, studying'_ she wrote back. His face slightly fell and wrote back _'Wish you were!'_. She smiled and laughed at that. Atem got off his bed then and slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of his room, after shutting off the light. Tea sighed and dug through her papers and saw the paper that had _'I love you' _written on it. She sighed again then pulled off her glasses and went to her closet to find a dress to wear.

_Can't you see that I'm the one _

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

The dance was at full swing when Tea arrived. She was nervous and was starting rethink her intentions. She took a deep breath and determinedly walked into the dance. As she walked, she noticed that everyone she passed was gaping at her. That made her even more nervous. She looked down at the floor shyly.

Atem was talking with his friends when he glanced her way and stopped mid-sentence. His friends glanced the way he was looking and nearly fell over in shock.

Tea was gorgeous! She had on a white flowing dress that pooled out on the floor and was strapless. Atem then started to make his way towards her. She looked up and saw Atem walking to her and started his way as well. Atem didn't get far when Vivian suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm.

_Standing by or waiting at _

_Your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Hey babe! I'm sorry for what I did. Please come back to me. I'm lonely. I'll be good, I promise." She said seductively. She was wearing a red revealing dress and _way _too much makeup.

Atem ripped his arm from her grasp and said angrily, "Vivian, we're over. I'm not coming back to you. I'm tired of all this drama." With that said, he continued walking to Tea. Vivian stared wide-eyed after him then screeched, "WHAT?"

Atem ignored her and kept his eyes on Tea. Tea thought that it was now or never and brought out her arms from behind her back and unfolded the paper that said _'I love you'_. Atem was shocked at first, but then smiled and brought out his own paper from his jacket. He unfolded it and his paper said in blue sharpie _'I love you'_. They smiled at each other then slowly walked closer. Vivian was beyond pissed and stormed off.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

Atem and Tea leaned so close to each other that they could feel the other's breath. They were debating who should make the first move. They finally had enough and closed the distance between them in a passionate kiss.

_You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

**Yes! I'm done! Took a couple of days, but it's done!**

**I really like this story because it involves one of my favorite songs **_**ever! **_

**And I've noticed no one has done this one yet. Someone's done 'Love Story' and it was awesome but not this one.**

**And quite honestly, I do not like cheerleaders. I don't know why, I just don't. the weird thing is, one of my best friend's a cheerleader.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it! Please review! If you don't, that's okay. I don't mind. At least you took the time to read it.**

**Love ya!**


End file.
